The Little MerKunoichi!
by miss.michele93
Summary: I decided to write my own versions of princess fairy tales! hope you like it! this one is the messed up version of the little mermaid if you couldn't tell! NejiXTenten! WOOHOO!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I decided to write my own version of "The Little Mermaid" starring Tenten and Neji! It may sound like the original but I edited some of it!

Sadly I don't own any of this! 

Chapter One

"Heave-ho!" The crew aboard the fine three-masted ship grunted as they pulled up a net filled with fish. It was all in a hard day's of work at sea.

A young prince named Neji stood at the railing and lifted his face to the sea air. His faithful kitsune, Naruto, stood by his side. The salty wind back Neji's long silky brown hair, and he smiled. (A/n: GASP! Neji smiling? What has the world come to?) The sea was his first love….. Ok maybe not…., and he could think of no better place to spend his birthday.

"Isn't this great?" he said. (Heck no!) "The disgustingly salty sea, the wind blowing in my beautiful face. A perfect day to be at sea!"

Near Neji, a perverted old man was bent over the railing. Slowly he raised himself. "Oh, yes" He said with a groan, his face red with anger. "Delightful, being with a bunch of men, when I could be with beautiful women."

Neji glared at the man. Old Jiraiya had been his manservant for years and still didn't like sailing.

"A fine wind and a following sea!" a sailor called out. "King Hokage must be in a friendly mood."

"King Hokage?" Neji asked, rushing over to help tie down a sail.

A hot sailor named Kankuro piped up, "Why, he's ruler of the mer-kuonichi, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Sigh! Mer-kuonichi!" Jiraiya said, while drooling. "Neji pay no attention to these stories."

Kankuro frowned. "But it ain't nonsense he insisted, shaking a fish in Jiraiya's face. "It's the truth! They're half fish and half kuonichi. I'm telling you, they live down in the depths of the ocean."

Neji had heard this argument many times before. Kankuro and some of the other sailors were convinced that mer-kuonichi existed. Jiraiya was absolutely certain they did not. As for Neji, well, he didn't know what to think.

But if Neji could see to the bottom of the ocean, then he would know exactly what to think. For there, fathoms…….huh? Fathoms?... below Neji's ship, was the huge city of Konoha. Mer-kuonichi and all other creature of the deep lived there- far away from human eyes- in a world of their own, a world presided over by an old King Hokage.

* * *

And on this very day, the entire kingdom had gathered to see the king's daughters perform in concert.

King Hokage arrived at the concert hall in a golden chariot pulled by vicious man eating sharks…jk….. Dolphins I meant dolphins. His subjects cheered wildly. Soon after, a small ninja crab appeared on a seashell pulled by catfish. This was Sasuke, the royal court composer.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sasuke," King Hokage called out.

"Your Majesty," Sasuke replied, "this will be the finest performance I've ever conducted. Your daughters will be spectacular.

"Yes," King Hokage agreed. "And especially my lovely Tenten."

The King loved all his daughters. Each was a beauty and a great talent. But when it came to weapons, Tenten outdid them all. Fish, crabs, sharks, clams- all the living things in the sea would stop to watch. Even the coral was said to sigh with pleasure at the sight of Tenten fighting.

"Ah, Tenten has the most graceful skill!" Sasuke agreed. But as he rode toward the podium, he grumbled to himself, "If only she would show up to rehearsals once in a while.

Tenten always seem to have something better to do than attend her kuonichi lessons. And when she did show up, she was late more often than not. But with a threatening glare, a scary smile, and her deadly skills, it was really hard for Sasuke to stay mad at her. As for where she had been keeping herself, nobody knew.

Sasuke climbed the podium. When her raised his baton, a group of large and strong sharks came out.

Down came the baton and the sharks began to prepare themselves for a fight. A curtain of bubbles rose upward. Three huge clamshells appeared on stage. They opened to reveal 6 mer-kuonichi, all daughters of King Hokage- Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Ayame, and Kin.

As they swam toward the sharks, attacking and throwing kunai at them, another closed clamshell appeared on the stage. Everyone knew Tenten was inside, and they couldn't wait to see her fight.

Slowly, with all eyes upon it, the shell opened, and there, in the middle stood…no one. The shell was empty.

The sister stopped fighting. Sasuke dropped his baton. The audience gasped in shocked surprise.

King Hokage rose from his seat clenching his trident. His face turned red with fury as he let out a bellow that shook the sea floor! (A/n: EARTHQUAKE!)

"TENTEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten-wtf is a mer-kuonichi?  
Me-I don't know…… just go w/the flow!

Neji-why do I have to love a violent demon girl with a bad temper?

Me-shut up or I will have you make out with your pet!

Neji-ewwwww

Me- I don't own any of this! Except for the idea….

* * *

Chapter 2

Tenten glided through the water at super duper hydro speed. (Totally kidding…or am I?) With each tail stroke her brown hair….. Couldn't do anything because it was still in two buns! In her right hand she clenched a sturdy, empty sack. Soon it would be filled with weird stuff from the creepy world above water. She couldn't wait….to get home…just kidding.

Tenten stopped swimming when she reached an old shipwreck. The ship was rotting…ew…. And was covered with seaweed and barnacles, and the mast was broken in two. Through the port holes Tenten could see a glimpse of the dark and spooky interior.

To Tenten this was the most disturbing sight in the sea. A shipwreck was gross and nasty. It was from that _other_ world.

Mer-kuonichi were forbidden to go above water. It was King Hokage strictest (if it's even a word) rule- and one Tenten would not obey. Whenever she could Tenten would sneak up to the surface to look around. She'd even made friends with a seagull named Kakashi.

Tenten was curious about everything above the surface, especially the land creatures called humans. She knew her father's rule was designed to keep his subjects- including his daughters- from interacting with humans. King Hokage said that these land creatures were dangerous and could not be trusted. Tenten had never seen any humans up close before, and she didn't understand how, if they could make such ugliful things she had collected from the ocean floor, they could be so evil.

"Isn't this ship disgusting? Tenten called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," answered a small roly-poly fish, huffing, and puffing to keep up with Tenten. His name was Rock Lee (can't you just imagine his face on Flounder's! ha-ha) and he was Tenten's best friend.

He was not only terribly out of breath, he was scared, too.

"Uh, let's get out of here, Tenten," Rock Lee said making his good guy pose. "It looks damp in there. And I think I might be coming down with a cough"

"Well, I'm going inside," Tenten said. "You can just stay and watch for sharks."

Tenten swam through a porthole. "Sharks?" Rock Lee squeaked. "_Tenten wait!_"

Flipping his fins wildly, Rock Lee headed into the porthole and got stuck (hehe fatty) and he got stuck. "Tenten, help!" he called out, twisting himself left and right. 'I need to go on a diet…' he thought……

Inside the ship, at the top of a staircase, Tenten turned. "Oh, Rock Lee…..have you been eating kelp again?" Laughing, she swam back toward him.

Rock Lee shook with fear. "Tenten" he whispered, "do you think there might be sharks around here?"

"Lee, don't be such a homo," Tenten said.

"I'm not a homo!" Lee said while doing his good guy pose.

_Thoonk! _With an overly strong yank, Tenten pulled her friend into the ship.

* * *

Lee stayed close to Tenten. The darkness frightened him. In every disgustingly rotten corner he saw strange, shadowy shapes. And he had an uneasy feeling that he and Tenten were being watched.

Tenten and Lee swam up, through a hole in the ceiling, to the next level of the ship, There, on a pile of broken boards; lay a shiny, dented knife. Tenten gasped with delight….so not good…. And quickly swam over to seize it.

"Lee," she snarled, "have you ever seen anything so sharp in your life?"

"Wow! Cool!" Lee stuttered. "But what is it?"

"I don't know," Tenten snapped. "But I bet Kakashi will!"

_Rrrrrrommm! _Lee squealed at the sound. Something had sped by the ship, something very large.

"What was that noise?" Lee asked.

But Tenten was busy examining a curved tobacco pipe. "Hmm, I wonder what this is….."

Lee turned to look behind him. A pair of creepy bug like eyes stared in at him through a large window. Below the eyes was a mouth full of abnormally shiny teeth.

"A Gai Shark!" Lee shrieked. "Tenten, swim!"

_CRRRRRAAASSSSSH! _With a mighty thrust (hehe thrust…..ew), the shark burst through the window, his jaws gaping wide.

Lee sped off. With a loud wham, the shark's jaws clamped shut. Flounder could feel the water ripple behind.

Tenten threw the pipe in her sack. She and Lee darted up to the next floor. They raced away, over broken wood planks that jutted up from below.

Suddenly Tenten felt herself being jerked backward, she looked down in anger. Her bag was stuck on a plank. Quickly she grabbed it and, just inches ahead of the shark, swam for her life and virginity. She and Lee swam out of the ship and went spiraling up around the mast of an anchor.

Tenten got really pissed after almost being caught by the notorious rapist and stabbed him with the knife.

* * *

Tenten- that was a lame ending….

Me- shut up or maybe I will change it so that you do get raped…… I was just too lazy to write the whole thing… HAHAHA!

Off in the backround….

Lee- GAI!  
Gai-LEE!

Me-EW!

Tenten goes and barfs somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own any of these characters...just the idea...

CHAPTER 3

When Tenten and Lee burst through the surface of the water, they were greeted by a hideous face. "Oh, Hi Kakashi!" Lee said to the seagull whose face was covered with a strange fabric... "Hey Kakashi! Take a look at this you puff puff!" Tenten said as she shoved the knife in the seagull's wings. The seagull's face lit up with a strange emotion I just made up... "This is a Perskweeter! It cuts hair?" Kakashi said questionably... "A Perskweeter! Im sooo happy!" Tenten squealed. (WTF? Tenten squealing...nit a pretty site) Tenten grabbed some random merikuonichi and chopped of all her hair. "Sorry about that Sara!" Tenten said as she swam away from the scary woman that was chasing after her very fast..

* * *

As Tenten swam away, The evil sea bit...witch.. Tsunade was watching the young princess. Tsunade was known for her beauty but it all changed when she was forced out of the kingdom for killing the creep Orochimaru. In a crystal ball Tsunade was watching the princess swim away and she also noticed how young and firm the young girl's body was. 'She is beautiful' Tsunade thought while drooling and thinking inappropiate thoughts that cant be written in my story...hehe

Tenten shivered as she swam towards the castle. " Whats the problem Tenten? Did you forget something?" Lee asked.

Tenten suddenly gasped as she remebered about the contest...And screamed. "Are you on your rag or something Tenten?" Lee asked.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**" Tenten screamed as she punched the fish in the face

* * *

Sorry about how short this chapter is!

Im just following how long the chapters are in the book!

Tsunade-why in gods name am i a lesbo?

Me- because your boobs are to big!

Tenten- that makes noooo sense what so ever!

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tenten stood before her father in the weapons room, her fists clenched while he b-slapped her for missing the concert. Lee hid behind the door while quietly sobbing like the baby he is.

"I just don't know what we are going to do with you, young lady!!" He barked, the pissy-offness in his voice was totally noticeable. "As a result of your adventurous behavior, the show was-"

Suddenly his little hat thingy lifted up and out came a monster!!! Oh just kidding, it was Sasuke, everyone's favorite ninja crab. "RUINED! It was fuc… *coughcough* freaking ruined. Completely destroyed! The show was supposed to be the pinnacle of my career and now I have to kill myself because of you! THIS IS GOING TO BE ON YOUR CONCIENCE FOREVER!!!" Sasuke cried out while grabbing a little kunai.

Lee couldn't take listening to Tenten get yelled at so he burst in there without thinking.

"It wasn't her fault!" He shrieked, suddenly aware that he now had the full attention of Sasuke and the King. He got so scared that he pooped his fins. "Well, uhhh… fish there was this rapist shark and he was thrusting after Tenten, but we got away. Then there was this strange sea gull, and-"

"_Sea gull_?" King Hokage bellowed.

"Oh shi-" Tenten muttered as Lee hid behind her.

"You went up to the icky surface again, didn't you?" King Hokage said. "How many times do we have to go through before it goes through your thick skull? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans! Do you think I want my youngest daughter to be snared by some freaking fish hook?"

"But Daddy! I'm sixteen years old!" Ariel snapped in her defense. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady," The King thundered. "As long as you live under my ocean, you'll follow my rules!!"

"But if you will only listen-"

"Not another word! And you are never to go to the surface again, or I'll cut you. Is that clear?"

Tenten stared at her father to show him that she wouldn't back down. But there was no way that she could out stare her old man, so she decided to use her best trick, crocodile tears. Tears sprung up in her eyes and she turned and swam out of the weapons room with Lee following close behind.

King Hokage sighed. It was not easy being tough on his daughters; he loved them so dearly.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" he asked Sasuke.

"Definitely not!" Sasuke replied. "These teenagers, they think they know everything. You give them an inch and they swim all over you!!"

King Hokage just sat there spacing out, not really paying any attention to what Sasuke was saying.

"Sasuke, I decided that you will keep constant supervision and watch over her to keep her out of trouble all the time."

"-And then I said… WHAT?!?!" Sasuke yelped. The King stared down at him and Sasuke sank into his shell and swam out of the weapons room, where he caught sight of Tenten and Lee. The two were both looking around suspiciously – as if they didn't want to be followed.

Sasuke followed them, where they stopped at a rock wall, in front of which a huge boulder was lodged. Tenten just pushed the boulder with her pinky and it flew out of the way.

Sasuke grunted as he swam fast to get in before Tenten shut it all the way. He hid in a corner and looked around in awe.

"**HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS**!" Sasuke screamed as he turned and saw a giant painting of a human man.

"Sasuke!? How did you get in here?" Lee squeaked.

Tenten glared at the crab as she pressed her kunai against him. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and he started saying things like he won't tell and please don't kill me. Tenten rolled her eyes and put her kunai back in her baggy and slapped Sasuke across the room with her tail.

Tenten looked up and saw a shadow above the little opening at the top of the cave and swam up to see what it was.

"I hope it's a human!" Tenten shouted as she swam through the opening without any effort at all.

"Tenten get back here now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Too late crab man. Once Tenten starts swimming with real interest, you can't stop her." Lee said to the crab as he swam after Tenten.

* * *

Neji- I can't believe that the poor readers had to go through another chapter without me!

Tenten- stfu neji unless you don't want to be in any other chapters ever.

Neji- *Gulp*

Lee- I like water!

Me- thats good for you lee.

Neji&Tenten- weirdo..


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again...** I don't own these characters, or the plot line. I just own the idea of using these unowned characters together with this unowned plot line.

* * *

Sasuke was PISSED! He FER SHUREly didn't have any reason to be above the water. And Tenten and Lee were just floating around staring in awe at the giant wooden thing far out in front of them.

"TENTEN!!" Sasuke yelped, demanding an explanation. "What the he-"

_KABLAM! _A giant explosion cut Sasuke's annoying ranting off. He turned around and almost died from shock. A large three-masted ship lay anchored in the water close by. Fireworks from the ship lit up the sky in bright colors, their sparks floating gently down to the water.

The next thing Sasuke knew, Tenten was speed swimming toward the ship. She obviously ignored his calls to return to him at once, because she was so excited to see what weird looking creatures were on board.

Tenten peeked through an opening in the side of the ship, hidden by the darkness. She watched as a shipful of sailors in striped shirts and black pants laughed and sang and danced. 'What fantastic things their legs are!' Tenten thought. 'If I had those I could do all my cool tricks on land and be even better than I am now!'

_Barbarians? _Was that what King Hokage called the humans? They sure didn't look like barbarians to her…

Tenten looked around and noticed a furry orange creature on board that yipped and jumped around on four legs. When it saw Tenten it rushed over to her and licked her face.

'Nasty.' Tenten thought as she wiped the slobber off her face.

"Naruto!" called a slightly feminine but still manly voice. "Here, boy!"

The kitsune leapt happily over to one of the young men.

The man smirked, and his cheeks dimpled. His long dark hair fell across his forehead as he lifted a flute to his mouth and started playing it.

Tenten had never stared at anyone this way, which made some people think she was a les-maid; but this man was so different from the rest. Her breath caught in her throat. He was _beautiful_.

Kakashi flapped his way next to Tenten and interrupted her thoughts. "HEY THERE TENTEN!" He screeched loudly. "Quite a show, right?!"

"Be quiet, Kakashi, they'll hear you!" Tenten said, grabbing Kakashi's beak. "I've never seen a human this close before. He's very handsome, isn't he?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "He looks kind of furry and orange to me."

"Not that one," Tenten said with a laugh. "The one playing the twinkie!"

An older human began shouting, "Silence! Silence!" He stood by a large object covered with a canvas. As the music died down, the older man announced, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Neji with a very special, very expensive and very large birthday present!"

"Hurrah!" shouted the men. Some of them patted the handsome sailor on the back.

Tenten leaned forward to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Prince Neji blushed slightly and said, "Ah, Jiraiya, you ol' pervert, you shouldn't have!"

With a smile, Jiraiya pulled off the canvas sheet. It fell to the deck revealing a statue of Neji underneath.

All the sailors applauded. Jiraiya looked proud of himself. But Neji thought that while the _face_ on the statue was his, the pose certainly wasn't him. This figure looked like a total man slut! He was lying down on couch and had beautiful women all over him staring at him like he was a piece of meat and they were all barely clothed!!

"Gee, Jiraiya, it's… uh, it's really something," Neji managed to spit out.

"Well I hoped it would be a wedding present, but…"

Neji sighed. "Come on, Jiraiya, don't start on that again.

"Oh, Neji," Jiraiya said with a sigh. "It isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

Neji walked to the railing and looked out to sea. Tenten raped him with her eyes, hypnotized. "Oh, she's out there somewhere. Believe me Jiraiya, when I find her, I'll know. It'll hit me, like lightning. Which by the way is going to hit our ship in 5.....4....3...2..1."

_BOOOOOM!_ Just as Neji said, a large thunderclap sounded, and lightning bathed the ship in harsh blinding light. "HOLY MOTHER FUDGER!" "GET OFF THE DA..."

The crew lept into action trying to salvage as much as they could before the ship sunk from the lightning attack. A huge, and trust me, a HUGE wave crashed over Tenten's head and ended up taking Kakashi and Lee with it. Tenten turned around and rolled her eyes at the drowning seagull and tried to hold on to the ship with all of her strength. Which is also a lot of strength, just like the wave. Another wave came crashing down and took her down into the sea.

Tenten got back to the surface in time just to see a crack of lightning hit the ship and instantly the ship started to burst into flames.

Tenten watched in horror as the flames quickly spread; she saw Neji at the steering wheel, trying to guide the ship away from the just now noticed extremely pointy and dangerous rock bundle.

_CRASH!!_ With a gross sickening sound, like when someone breaks a bone, the ship smashed into the rocks. Sailors slid across the deck. Neji lost his balance, hard to believe I know, but he did lose it. He crashed into Jiraiya and they both went flying into the sea.

They landed near a rowboat that the first mate had let loose from the ship. "Jiraiya, hang on!" Neji shouted. He hopped aboard the rowboat and pulled Jiraiya in after him.

_**"Yip! Yip!"**_

Above all the crackling from the flames, Neji heard Naruto's cries. His eyes darted toward the ship. It was engulfed in fire - and Naruto was trapped aboard it.

Neji dove overboard and swam sexily against the raging sea. Gasping for breath, he finally reached the burning ship and climbed aboard. "NARUTO!" Neji cried, pulling himself up on the deck.

_CRRRAAACK! _Above Neji, the mainmast broke. It tumbled downward, burning like a mammoth torch. Flames immediately began to spread right down to the lower deck, where the room hold the fireworks and gunpowder was. Which of course happens to be in there, since the FIRE is going to land on it setting everything off....

Neji jumped away and looked up to see Naruto standing on top of a staircase. He was shaking, afraid to jump.

"Come on, boy!" Neji held out his arms. "JUMP!"

Naruto yipped again and looked around fearfully. Finally, on unsteady legs, he hopped into Neji's arms.

Neji ran with Naruto to the railing, but his foot broke through the wooden deck and became firmly stuck there. The force of the sudden stop cause Neji to toss Naruto over board and to land flat on his face, FACEPLANT, and possibly break his lovely pale nose. The kitsune landed in the water with a giant splash, which is weird considering the kitsune is so tiny, and swam to the safety of the rowboat.

Before Neji could dislodge his foot, and also see if his lovely nose was broken or not, the fire reached the explosives room. And as Jiraiya and the others watched helplessly from the rowboat - and Tenten looked on in complete and utter total horror from the water - the ship was blown sky high in a smoky ball of flames.

* * *

Me - that was a nice long chapter.

Neji - it wasn't even funny.

Tenten - yeah...

Me - THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE FUNNY YOU KNOW! PEOPLE ALMOST DYING IN FIRES ISN'T FUNNY! YOU KNOW WHAT!?!?! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!!

_Miss Michele walks off dramatically.._

Tenten&Neji - Uhh... Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapters!


End file.
